project_corporation_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ulysses
The Ulysses is a submarine vehicle developed by the Disney Company as part of the Atlantis the Lost Empire Film in 2001. The Submarine was developed from the surface world by Whitmore Industries to serve as the primary transportation vessel in the expedition to find Atlantis. The ship serves as an iconic image in the promotion of the film Atlantis: The Lost Empire. The Ship played a large role in the Origin days of the PROJECT Corporation as 2091riveraisrael from age 10 to 14 created multiple stories up until 2004, when he came up with other creations. The Ulysses had returned to the mind of a now 24 year old 2091riveraisrael after 11 years since 2004. The Ulysses's most largest Appearance was in Orbital Feline, as it played the largest role in this 4 Part stories than in any other Origin Day creation in 2002 to 2004. ''Role In Atlantis the Lost Empire The Ulysses is massive, much larger than the average submarine in that time. It is big enough to house up to two hundred passengers and numerous other vehicles while still maintaining some moving space within. The bridge is located within a glass enclosure at the front of the ship, the glass thick enough to withstand immense pressure. The Ulysses was featured in Atlantis: The Lost Empire, during which the expedition encountered the Leviathan. While the submarine was designed to withstand a great deal of damage, it was clearly not able to take on the energy discharges from the Leviathan. The blasts proved to be too much, forcing the crew to abandon ship before it was ultimately destroyed by one final energy discharge. Role In Project Based Creations The Ulysses played a large role in the Origin Days of the PROJECT Corporation, where it was shown in several fics created by 2091riveraisrael in 2002 up to 2004, but played the largest role in the Orbital Feline Series featuring an Alternate version of Atlantis: The Lost Empire. Gallery Orbital Feline Wallpaper 1.jpg|Ulysses shown in the Skies above Atlantis with Tanya in the background, before the CLosure of the Atlantis: The Lost Empire Film ending Atlantis: Collision... Battle of The Moronoah Trench.jpg|The Ulysses shown in the North Atlantic attacking the Leviathan in Reality, outside the Atlantis Universe, as an Illustration to Atlantis: Collision... The Ulysses.jpg|Ulysses shown in the Actual Reality Disney Film Atlantis: The Lost Empire hours before its destruction... Ulysses in Atlantis 2.jpg|The Ulysses is shown in the back ground shining its Exterior lights on th Kraken outside Milo's Sub Pod in the Second Part of Orbital Feline's fan fics representing the Sequel of Atlantis: The Lost Empire, Milo's Return after surviving the first Fan Fic... Trivia *''The Ulysses Submarine was shown as Orbital Feline's main Important Role in the entire Plotline, as it was used in various scenes throughout the Series, including with the help of Tanya, to Obtain the Power of Flight In Parts One and Two of the Fan Fic Series... *''Ulysses was shown to have Survived all Stories in the Orbital Feline's Series, Including its encounter with the Leviathan during the actual Film, although in the Movie the ship was destroyed by the Leviathan, it was than shown in the Alternate version of Atlantis that Jack Morris was watching Thomas with the help of Tanya, direct the Ulysses during its Duel with the Leviathan in the Reality world, which led him to change History and prevent the ship from being destroyed in the actual Film...'' **''Unknown to Thomas, was that this one mistake changed the history of the film, and instead made it more difficult for the explorers to find Atlantis as the ship couldn't fit through the crevice leading to the ancient highway. Tanya had to teleport the ship with her collar in order for the Ulysses to still take part in the expedition, from since then only was populated by the four kids, the Ship since then had to follow through the highway waterways, while the main convoy of trucks traveled through land...'' *''In Part One of Orbital Feline, it was shown that Ulysses was present at the bottom of the Cliff where Vinny created the bridge in order for the Convoy of trucks to cross in order to make their way towards Atlantis, It was also shown that the ship could have been Crushed by the Piller if the Structure hadn't struck the otherside...'' *''Ulysses was the first Submarine that 2091riveraisrael favorite before any other Under Sea Vehicle...'' Category:Vehicles created by Disney Category:Vehicles Category:Creations of 2001